Nikko
by Nightwing Gurl
Summary: Being chained to another male was surely driving him insane. So, Light decides to get a puppy, L is not happy and Misa is filled with jealousy.


**Title: Nikko**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Light, L, Misa, Matsuda and of course minor of the investigation team.**

**Pairings: None well other than the occasional Misa forcing herself on Light.**

**Category: Humor/General**

**Warnings: Characters are a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously Death Note does not belong to me.**

**Summary: Being cuffed to another male was surely driving him insane. So, Light decides to get a pet to ease the stress of working the Kira case, chained to the worlds greatest detective and an annoying blonde called Misa. How will they all adjust with the cute little puppy?**

**A/N: Okay, you might find this funny but actually I know nothing about animals let alone puppies. Obviously I am not an animal lover but please do bare with me. This story is gonna be of two chapters, or maybe three. Haven't decided yet, so hope you enjoy and review. Oh though I guess I should warn you this is not beta-ed, so if you really find it that awful feel free to stop anytime. **

* * *

The tapping sound of computer keyboards and rattling of papers were the only sound that can be heard in the headquarters of the Kira investigation. Well, that and the constant sound of slurping, licking and gulping coming from a certain sweet tooth detective. It always has been like this unless interrupted by a certain loud blonde who would throw herself on the handsome young teen and try to flirt with him in order to score dates; successfully annoying the teen and the rest of the investigation members in the process. Matsuda was another case, he with his goofy attitude, would always seem to cause awkward moments which all members by now sighed in exaggeration, ignore him and go back to work with one or two disapproving remark thrown his way. It was all a typical day for them.

Yagami Light, who is considered the prime suspect of the Kira case was currently chained to the world's greatest detective, all cause this so called detective, can't find solid evidence as proof. Light was suffering, physically and mentally. This detective, L, was honestly driving him insane with the constant accusation of him being Kira and the fact that the detective was an insomniac therefore, Light was not getting his normal eight hour sleep leading him to be exhausted and grumpy all the time. And being chained to another human being meant no physical relief of personal space, stretching or exercising let alone breathing in peace without a watchful eye analyzing your every move. In all honestly Light was frustrated. He really wanted to fist his hair and scream his lungs out. But he didn't want to be seen like he had lost his mind. That would look bad for his perfect, composed image. Yet, somehow the detective could always get a reaction from him no matter what and that in itself was enough to irritate him. Hell, looking at the detective stuffing his mouth with all these cakes, cookies, sweets and ice-creams really made him want to gag! The sight in itself was sick. L would probably die from diabetes before Kira could kill him with a heart-attack!

Suddenly the elevator door opened and a familiar noisy blonde bounced her way in, "LIGHTOO!!" she squealed making her way to the young teen who groan mentally and almost hit his head on the computer keyboard he was working on as he felt the familiar female arms wrap around him.

"Light! Are you all right?" Misa said, as she hugged him from behind and gave him a peck on the back of his neck which the teen struggled to not shiver. "Aww, you poor little thing. No wonder Ryuzaki is working you too hard!" She said giving a stern hateful look at L who was ignoring her still chewing on what seemed to be a piece of cookie as he licked his fingers.

"Eeew! Don't you have any manners? Licking your fingers like that?! At least use a napkin to wipe it off!" Said Misa making a show of grossed expression. Light on the other hand mirrored her expression. He too didn't like that awful habit. "She's right Ryuzaki and look!" Light said as he pointed onto the detective's workstation, " you've got crumbs all over! How do you even work like that!" He shook his head disapprovingly. Light hated this! L was always stuffing himself with these unhealthy snacks. Even in bed! It made him furious. Though till now L was ignoring Light. But Light has a plan. Soon the tables will turn. _'Just you wait and see_.' Thought Light with a smile on his face.

Since L was obviously ignoring both of them, Misa returned all her attention on flirting with Light, which to him was merely torture. "Light, sweetie! Since you look so tired and you hardly get any breaks why not go on a date? Misa-Misa misses you so much!" She said making the cute puppy dog eyes expression which works on everyone... except for Light and L it seems. The said handsome teen rolled his eyes at her coxing attempt which never seemed to faze him. "Misa, we are still busy with the case and we've got no time for breaks." He said, gently unwrapping her arms away from him.

"Eh? C'mon Light! Misa-Misa is feeling so lonely lately. Don't you want to have a little fun?" Said Misa in a seducing kind of way, as she leaned forward next to his right ear blowing in and gently caressing it with her tounge. Light's eyes widened as he jerked away turning around to face Misa with a very shocked expression and a light blush slowly turning darker. He couldn't believe what she just did! The others in the investigation team including his father were watching the scene in front of them with an 'o' look on their faces. Suddenly silence took over as a Light and Misa were staring into each other's eyes.

Even though Light looked shell shocked regardless the blush on his face. C'mon he is a teenager and he had an attractive girl all over him... but that's not the point. Inside he wanted to punch this girl in the face and choke her. No better yet stab her to death and criminate her body and bury her ashes in the bottom of the ocean. That was such a pleasant thought.

"Hey you!" It was Aizawa's fuming words that cut the silence. "If you haven't noticed, we are busy at the moment! Don't you have any other place to be? Like a photo shoot or something?!"

The others including Misa flinched a bit at his sharp tone. "But Misa-Misa just finished from filming her latest commercial! And now wants to be with her love Light!" She said all the while seating herself on Light's lap and throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him for dear life.

Light felt a vein pop dangerously on his forehead. If someone doesn't take her away from him, he would definitely commit murder in a really horrible way with his two hands. And no soon there will be a funeral of a certain dumb blonde!

For the first time that day L's monotonous voice was heard, "Misa-san, please do refrain your interruption to our investigation. Light-kun is extremely busy so are the rest of us. And having you here is merely an unwanted distraction and a waste of valuable time. Would you kindly leave us to tend to our business?"

Misa clenched her fists and shook with anger. She stood up from Light's lap facing the detective and pointing a finger on him, "You, selfish, perverted, idiot, stupid, insomniac!! You want Light all to yourself! You are so sick! Preventing Light and me from having quality time together…" She went on and on with the blabbering mouth of hers unaware of Light, who wanted the earth to open up and swallow him as whole. He can't believe this girl, saying things like these. It's one thing for other people to hear this but not when his father was around it made things really awkwardly wrong. He tried so hard to not look at his father and the others cause his face by now was flushed from both embarrassment and anger.

While Misa and L were busy insulting each other suddenly the elevator door dinged as it announced a passenger. Matsuda made his way in with a huge smile on his face, "HELLO EVERYBODY!" He greeted cheerfully.

L turned away from Misa. More like ignored her completely which by the way she found his attitude annoying. "Matsuda-san, you are showing signs of tardiness and it is not acceptable while working on an important case. Please do act a little professional in your work." Said L eyeing him.

Everyone stared at Matsuda as he embarrassingly rubbed his head and gave a shyly chuckle. "S-sorry Ryuzaki, I…I was busy getting this!" Stuttered Matsuda at the beginning and suddenly turned excited by the end as he held out a box in which everybody stared at.

"Cake?" Asked L drooling. In that type of box there could be one large cake that he would happily enjoy thoroughly.

Matsuda blinked at him and then shook his head. "No, Ryuzaki, actually this is for Light-kun!" He said as he approached Light, "Here you go, this is exactly what you requested!" Matsuda said excitedly.

L was disappointed cause it wasn't cake; but his curiosity was rising so was his detective instincts. Maybe it was something like a weapon to aid Kira with his killings. But that thought was soon gone as soon as he thought it. He knew Watari definitely checked it out before bringing it in the building in the first place with all the security procedures around headquarters. _So what could it be?_ He wondered.

Light beamed! He has been waiting for this for some time now and it's finally here! He almost wanted to jump with joy. All of the people in the room, Soichiro, Aizawa, Mogi, Misa and L gathered around Light to see what was it that Matsuda got for Light.

As Light detached the top of the box he was instantly awed. There was a very cute little puppy staring up at him so cutely. Way cuter than Misa could ever get. He gently petted it as it barked softly and wiggled its tail.

"Thank you Matsuda! She is beautiful!" Light thanked Matsuda as tears were threatening to fall. He was just so happy. This puppy is absolutely adorable and she is going to keep his sane instead of the annoying detective chained to him.

L stared stupidly if so comically at the cute little puppy. "What on earth is that thing?" He said pointing a finger at the puppy.

"Hey! It's not a 'thing'!" Said Light annoyed at the detective's choice of words. "It's a she!"

Misa knew it was stupid but she couldn't help what she was feeling. She was jealous of this puppy. It hasn't been here for long and Light was already giving it all his attention! That's not fair! She pouted inwardly. Yet, she couldn't deny it, this puppy was so damn cute! She squealed. "Kawaii!"

"I am sorry Light-kun, but I will ask you to get rid of that _'thing'_ as soon as possible. It is going to be a hassle around here. We can't afford two at a time." L said.

"WHAT? What do you mean by two!!" Yelled Misa as she saw L hinting at her and succeeding in angering her further more. If she was the second Kira, she would give Ryuzaki one painful heart-attck.

A soft throaty "Aheem" suddenly came from the speakers as a 'W' appeared on the screen. "I am certain this puppy will be of no nuisance to the investigation L, as long as all approve of it, it shall be accepted." With that Watari ended the connection leaving his ward pouting almost sulking. L was not fond of puppies. Actually, he never owned one. He felt uncomfortable when these creatures are around him. They always have a mind of their own and therefore he can't really analyze them and know what they're thinking, so staying away from them is the best thing he coudl do.

Soichiro, Light's father found it a wonderful idea. His brother, Light's uncle has a dog and whenever they went to visit, Light would always take care of it. He knew his son loved animals especially puppies. So having this puppy around was good for Light, it will help him deal more with the stress of work.

Matsuda stared at the puppy in glee. "Hey Light-kun, What are you gonna name her?"

Light didn't need any time since he already had a name for her, "Nikko!" He stated. "Her name is Nikko." He smiled at Nikko as she barked twice as she jumped into Light's lap wiggling her tail. Light chuckled as he petted her, unaware making Misa more jealous.

Light choose Nikko as it's name coz it means sun shine and Nikko was definitely his sun shine around here. Nikko will help him deal with the stress of work and dealing with the detective he is chained to and definitely dealing with the blonde. Light could feel heaven with Nikko already.

* * *

Never in his life L wanted to kill something like this. He never thought he had it in him. The murder intent. Nikko. That so called puppy was the reason for his life turning into hell.

"Light-kun, your percentage of being Kira is up to eighty three percent." Said L in his monotonous voice although he was furious on the inside.

"What??!" Light startled. "Why the high percentage? What did I do?!"

"That" Said L, pointing at Nikko, who was currently curled onto Light's lap.

"Nikko?" Light stared at Nikko and then at L dumbly.

"You're kidding right?"

"That _'thing'_ is making my life miserable." L said, glaring daggers at the content puppy.

"L! For the hundred time her name is 'Nikko' and not ' that thing'!" Said Light irritated at the detective's childish behavior. "Beside's Nikko is so adorable! Look at her." Light said bringing Nikko up to face level in front of L who cringed back in disgust. Light rolled his eyes at the detective's immature behavior bringing Nikko to his face as he stroked her nose-to-nose as she licked him. Light chuckled. L froze. Light's chuckle was like music to anyone's ears. It was beautiful. He shook his head. He was going crazy. That puppy needs to go.

Misa was furious! _How could that little puppy get all of Light's attention!?_ Nikko was always… _always _around 'her' Light. Even in bed!! She wanted to scream. It was a fact. Misa was jealous of a puppy. She couldn't help it but cry. Never in her life she imagined herself loosing to a puppy. _What do I lack? Is Nikko cuter than Misa-Misa?_ She sniffed while drowning in her thoughts. _I want to be with Light-kun._

L growled. That little devil called Nikko has eaten all this cakes.

"Ryuzaaaaki." Whined Light holding Nikko staring at her cute little image. "Nikko is gaining weight, you keep feeding her those unhealthy sweets and she never goes for a walk!" Just like on cue, Nikko barked in agreement.

"Light-kun, I haven't fed that 'thing' anything, it stole all my sweets and got all puppy drool all over!" complained L.

Ignoring L, Light mumbled to himself, "I'm such a bad owner" It wasn't going to be easy to take care of Nikko while being cuffed, yet he had to improvise, "Hey, Ryuzaki Nikko needs to be walked."

L looked at him like he was a lunatic, "Light-kun, that 'thing' is already become a nuisance to the investigation. If you haven't noticed we are not progressing in this case, the last thing we need is to walk _it_. Besides, Matsuda-san would gladly walk _it_ for you."

"For the last time, Nikko is not a _'thing'_ nor is she an _'it'_, can you understand that!" Light scowled cuddling Nikko to his chest like a teddy bear.

L couldn't help but roll his eyes, just before that 'thing' came in their life all he got from Light was, 'I'm not Kira' after him accusing the teen for being the mass murderer and now all he gets from Light is, 'Nikko is not a 'thing'!' L sighed in exaggeration, _'I need more cake.'_

Enjoying his cake was out of question, Nikko was already chewing on his precious cookies and cakes. And to make matter worse Light was not cooperating. "Besides, I don't trust Matsuda-san to take care of Nikko. She would be hit by a car or something! You know how irresponsible he is!" Said Light.

_Light-kun had a point. _L thought to himself. Nevertheless, it was an ideal idea to let Matsuda-san take care of Nikko. Accidents happen to him all the time. What are the chances?

"Hey!! You guys do realize I'm here and can hear you right!" They heard Matsuda's whining from behind them but like always they ignored him.

Finally L gave in. Maybe if they took that walk, Nikko could accidently get hit by a car or more better, run away. He smiled as he got off his chair, "Everyone Light-kun and myself are going to take that th-" L paused a second from the glare Light gave him as he cringed a bit before correcting himself "- 'Nikko' for a walk."

* * *

**All right guys! I'm gonna stop here. I know you L lovers are gonna say, L is so cute and would never be that mean to treat animals let alone a cute little puppy. Oh, please go on with the story. If it will put you at any ease, L's attitude towards Nikko will definately change in the next chapter (I think lol) Anywayz, like I said before this story won't be long. Just another chapter or two. So what do you guys think? C'mon , it takes just a few seconds to review. A word is enough. **


End file.
